1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack used as a power supply of an electronic apparatus such as an imaging device and, in particular, to a battery pack that can improve high impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a battery pack is used as a portable power supply device in an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or an imaging device. The battery pack is made up of a battery housing, a battery cell housed in the battery housing, a control circuit board, an output terminal, and the like.
Recently, a battery pack that can withstand an external impact from a fall and the like has been called for. For example, a technique of preventing a control circuit board from being damaged by an impact applied from the outside has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287989). The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287989 is as follows. A control circuit board is placed in a case supporting battery cells thereon. The case has rib-shaped supporting protrusions supporting the battery cells, whereby the battery cell and the control circuit board are placed with a gap therebetween. Accordingly, an impact to be exerted on the control circuit board is alleviated.